Into the Unknown
by Pie for President '16
Summary: One fateful afternoon turns Annie Camden's life upside down and nobody knows the truth. But nearly twelve years later, it's bound to come out.
1. Chapter 1

I'd say this has been inspired by a 7th Heaven Fan meme that's been going around on Tumblr, but I'd be lying. I actually had a conversation about this with a former friend many years ago about this being a total possibility. So, you know, I had this idea first. It only took me five years to think of this, it took them about twelve or thirteen years.

* * *

Annie Camden didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed a break from her insane family. The Colonel and Ruth were currently driving her up the wall with their criticism of how she was raising her four children. She was doing perfectly fine with Matt, Mary, Lucy and Simon, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the way they were being raised. Her husband of ten years, Eric, wasn't much of a help either. He was too busy making excuses to not help out with the kids.

The Camden matriarch found herself at a sleazy looking bar. She began having second thoughts about entering, thinking about all the germs and possible sexual predators. But then she remembered the family she left back in the exquisite house an hour away.

_Oh, why not? What can it hurt?_ Annie thought as she shut off the car's engine and got out. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, but Annie passed it off. She secured the car and walked into the bar.

Cigar smoke filled the air and Annie found it a bit hard to breathe. The smell of alcohol also lingered, turning the woman's stomach over a little bit.

She marched on, though, to the bar.

"Could I get a glass of tequila with ice?" Annie asked the bartender once he approached her.

"Coming right up. It'll be four thirty-eight." The bartender went off to make the drink and Annie took a seat.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here?" A voice asked from her right. She looked over to see a tall, well-built man, he had to be in his mid-thirties. His light brown hair was sporting a mullet and he wore sunglasses. Annie thought this was peculiar, as it was very dim in the bar. Back to the man, she didn't know how to answer him.

Before Annie could think of an answer, the bartender returned with the drink.

"Oh! Sorry, let me pay you!" Annie dug into her pocketbook for cash and change.

"Take your time, I'll be back in a few minutes." But Annie didn't hear him, she was too busy searching for one dollar bills.

Annie finally got four dollar bills and forty cents in change, and put it on the counter top. Once she did so, she took a large swig of the amber liquid. It burnt her throat and sent a jolt through her brain. She shivered at the sensation.

"Too strong for you?" The man to her right chuckled.

The man hadn't left the seat. _Why doesn't he get the hint_? Annie thought, annoyed.

"Just a little, but it's fine. I really need this." Annie laughed nervously.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll be fine, thanks." Annie nodded, trying to get the guy to go away. But he never left her side, he remained while she finished the whole glass of tequila.

Annie went to stand up and toppled over to the side, nearly falling face-first onto the ground.

"Whoa!" The guy stopped her fall and stood her up.

"You don't look so good, let me take you to my place."

"No, no, I'm fi-" Annie never finished her sentence and collapsed upon him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. The beginning is what happened in the episode "Parents".

I don't own 7th Heaven, otherwise this would have happened. How cool would've it been if Ruthie and Robbie were half-siblings?! Though, it'd be a bit creepy, since Ruthie had a crush on him. As if it wasn't creepy enough with her being eight years younger than him.

* * *

_Eleven years later_

Annie smiled as Sam and David emptied their bowl of food.

"Gone!" David clapped happily.

"Great job, boys!" Annie smiled, taking the bowls from her sons and walked over to the sink to rinse them off. She looked up to see her husband, Eric Camden, walk into the kitchen and gave him a kiss.

Eric wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Annie savored these moments nowadays. Ever since the twins were born and with Mary spiraling downwards, she and Eric hardly ever got alone time anymore.

A knock sounded at the door and Eric pulled away. Annie didn't think anything of it, it was typical of people to be knocking on their door at nine at night, and started running the water.

"I'm sorry, is this the Reverend Camden's house?" A voice asked her husband, one that the Camden matriarch recognized. Annie froze in horror and the bowls nearly shattered on the floor. She couldn't look at him; it was hard enough looking at Ruthie to see the dark eyes and olive skin she had inherited from him.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" Annie could hear her husband ask from what seemed like a long distance, as if he was speaking through a tunnel. She decided to compose herself and walked swiftly over to where David and Sam sat.

"Hey, I remember you!" He said when she walked within his view. She ignored him and continued towards her two sons, taking them out of their high chairs.

"You know Annie? How do you know my wife?"

Annie looked at Eric frantically and shook her head before disappearing upstairs with the boys. She decided to lock herself in David and Sam's room with them, falling to the ground in sobs once she'd put them in their cribs.

"Mama?" David asked, but Annie ignored him. A few seconds later, Sam began whimpering.

Music from Simon's room stopped and she could hear the slider slide open.

"Mom, are you ok?" Simon asked, kneeling next to his mother.

Annie shook her head.

"What's wrong? Should I get Dad?"

Annie shook her head again.

"Go get Lucy and Ruthie, get out of the house and to the hospital."

"Mom, why? What's going on?" Simon was growing frantic now.

"Just do it, please." Annie looked at her son with pleading eyes. Simon watched her for a minute before finally nodding.

"All right, but does Dad know what's wrong?"

"No, he doesn't." Annie replied, sighing.

"Okay, I'll go. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be just fine with the babies." Annie tried assuring her son, but she knew she was failing.

Simon stood and went back to his bedroom.

By now, David and Sam were bawling but their cries were silenced by Annie's.

Annie had cried herself hoarse, and the babies had fallen asleep with damp cheeks, when a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, open up." Eric replied. Annie let out a sigh, stood up and unlocked the door, opening it.

"Oh, Annie." Eric wrapped his arms around his wife of twenty years and held her close.

"What did that man want?" Annie asked, sniffling.

"Robbie's dad, he was looking for Robbie but I told him he was at work."

Annie pushed her husband away.

"Did you say Robbie's father?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Eric." Annie pulled her husband out of the twins' room and brought him to their bedroom.

"Remember when we went to visit the Colonel and Ruth about a year before Ruthie was born?"

Eric shook his head.

"What about it?"

"I left one afternoon and went to a bar. I needed to get away from everyone, including you and the kids. When I was there," Annie looked away from her husband, shaking her head. "Some guy drugged me and raped me."

Eric's eyes widened.

"Wh- what? Annie, you never told me this! Why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't, I felt bad enough about leaving you and the kids, I just didn't want to admit that had happened to me. A month later, I discovered I was pregnant."

"With Ruthie?"

Annie nodded.

"What does that have to do with Robbie's father?"

"Eric, he's the one that raped me."

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Annie laughed shortly.

"It's pretty ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Eric whispered, holding his wife's hand.

"Do the kids know?"

"No, but they—especially Matt and Lucy—have asked questions before. They deserve to know the truth. All of them, even Robbie."

"We don't have to tell them if you don't want."

"No, they _have_ to know."

"Ok, we'll tell them tomorrow."

Annie looked at her husband through tear-filled eyes.

"Thanks, Eric. I love you."

"I love you too; I'll always be here for you Annie."

"I know." Annie sobbed, and Eric held her close.


End file.
